Night Visions
by Alice2Nekoi
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles, todos y cada uno de ellos diferente; posiblemente algunos se desarrollen.


**Coolkid**

No es como si fuera la gran cosa, non non. Estar enamorado de Dave Strider no es la gran cosa. **ES LA MALDITA GRAN COSA. **Eres John Egbert, un chico de diecisies años que tiene un gusto **MALISIMO** para las películas, una habilidad **NULA **para programar, cierta **DEBILIDAD** por las cosas paranormales y tienes una **ASPIRACIÓN** a ser un mago. Y por no agregar que tienes cierta **AFECCIÓN** hacia un chico rubio que usa lentes oscuros que hace cosas cool.

Suspirar por decima segunda vez en el día, no sabes como decirselo; por más años de amistad te hayan ayudado con él, no sabes como decirle que te gusta. Vuelves a suspirar y miras con decisión el computador, es mejor decirselo en persona.

_- ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 13:43 -_

EB: hey dave.

EB: ¿podrias venir a tdvys? tengo algo que decirte.

TG: claro

TG: yo tambien necesito decir algo

TG: completamente no ironico por supuesto

_- turntechGodehead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectobiologist [EB] a las 13:50 -_

Te sorprendes por la breve conversación de hace unos momentos, estas casi seguro de que a Dave le sucede algo, vuelves a suspirar sin razón alguna. Este asunto te pone de los nervios y no sabes si podras decirselo como esperas. Unos sonidos en el exterior te sobresaltan ya que sabes que la hora ha llegado.

-Hey John ¿no tienes algo que decirme? - la voz de Dave tiene un tono que no sabes distinguir.

Sales tan rápido como puedes de tu casa y haces que Dave te mire con ¿expectativa? Te muerdes los labios e inhalas un poco de aire, ya no hay marcha atras.

-Dave yo..yo he querido decirte algo desde hace un tiempo y -

-Al grano, Egbert... - sigue teniendo cierto tono misterioso su voz.

Sueltas un resoplido de risa y te acercas más al rubio, sabes que te mira con intensidad. Tomas aire una vez más y tratas de mirar con solemnidad a esas gafas.

-Quiero decirte que me...quemegustas.

Ya, lo hiciste. El Strider por fin sabe lo que sientes por él y aunque probablemente vayas a sentirte como mierda si el te rechaza, no te importa. Dave sigue o parece seguir mirandote, como si estuviera pensando en que decir pero sólo abre la boca para decir una cosa.

-A la mierda.

En un segundo sientes como el rubio toma entre sus manos tu rostro y lo acerca al tuyo en un repentino beso que es la cosa **MAS ESPERADA** que hayas deseado.

**Fallen**

Dirk mira a Jake, mientras este mira hacia abajo; más entretenido con la aventura que estaba por iniciarse. Escucha en el fondo que aún hay esas bestias gigantes que los están persiguiendo.

-¿Vas a saltar o no, English? - dice en un tono retador y divertido.

-Por supuesto que 'vamos' a saltar, Strider.

Y en menos de un segundo estas en caída libre junto con el moreno que reía por la emoción, sueltas un resoplido de risa y vuelves a mirar a Jake que te esta viendo con alegría.

-"_Ohhhhh We are fallen, we are fallen. Now we're just gonna ride it out" _-Canturrea Jake antes de que él y Dirk estuvieran encima de la tabla cohete.

Durante el vuelo, los dos chicos se divierten al evadir los edificios y otras criaturas que querían atacarlos, aunque de vez en cuando recolectaban alguno que otro grist pero eso no era lo importante. El viaje duró poco más de una hora, descendieron cerca del portal y Jake murmuró.

-Para ser una de las tantas aventuras que hemos tenido, no ha sido muy emocionante.

-¿Crees que nuestra aventura ya acabo? Si aún falta hacer que los colores suban a tu rostro

Jake soltó un jadeo y miro avergonzadamente a Dirk que mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

**MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS, bEsTeSt FrIeNd.**

Despiertas, sientes una jaqueca terrible; por no decir de más que quieres ver un arcoiris de colores en toda la habitación junto con un buen pay de slime. Escuchas un sonido proveniente de tu vainatátil, parece que es de trollian.

_- carcinoGeneticist [CG] comenzó a trollear a terminallyCapricious [TG] a las ?:? -_

CG: HEY GAMZEE ¿ESTAS AHÍ?

CG: NECESITO SABER QUE ESTAS BIEN.

CG: HAHA VAMOS GAMZEE, RESPONDE

CG: POR FAVOR RESPONDE POR LA MIERDA GAMZEE

CG: ERIDAN HA MATADO A FEFERI Y A KANAYA JUSTO

CG EN FRENTE MIO. POR SUERTE SOLLUX SOLO ESTA NOQUEADO

CG ¿GAMZEE?

TG: eSo Es Un MiErDeRo AsUnTo CoLeGa.

CG: JEGUS GAMZEE, CREI QUE ERIDAN TAMBIEN TE HABIA MATADO

TG: No DeBeS dE PrEoCuPaR

TG: ¿pOr QuE nO vIeNeS aQuI pArA aSi EsTaR jUnToS y DeFeNdErNoS, cOlEgA?

CG: SI, CREO QUE ESO SERIA LO MEJOR

CG: LLEVARE A SOLLUX

CG: NO TENGO IDEA DE DONDE ESTEN LOS DEMAS

TG: sEgUrO qUe LoS dEmAs DeBeN dE eStAr CeRcA

TG: mas de lo que crees.

TG: HONK.

_- terminallyCapricious dejó de trollear a carcinoGeneticist a las ?:? -_

Tienes un mal presentimiento de esto, apoyas a Sollux en tus hombros y tratas de hacerte camino hacia el cuarto de Gamzee, notas que por todo el camino hay bocinas y lo que parece ser ¿sangre? Prefieres pensar que es salsa, si, deber ser salsa o slime. Sientes un terrible miedo al estar ahí, sin querer pisas una bocina y el sonido te sobresalta.

_Honk honk_

Tomas bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarte y miras el pasillo, sólo ha sido la jodida bocina junto con el eco lo que ha sido. No hay nada de que preocuparse, nada. Sigues caminando con cautela en el oscuro pasillo, atento a lo que este a tu alrededor.

-Hey mejor amigo...¿POR QUÉ LA CAUTELA? honk

Tu piel se eriza, Gamzee esta **MÁS** raro de lo normal. Eso no puede ser bueno, tu voz se queda muda y no puedes contestar; empiezas a retroceder con vehemencia; tienes que salvar tu vida.

- HONK. honk. HONK

A la mierda la cuatela, Gamzee se esta acercando más rápido y estas completamente seguro que no es para ayudarte a llevar a Sollux a otro lugar. Sientes un golpe en tu espalda y caes, aterrorizado, intentas levantarte al mismo tiempo de levantar a Sollux pero otro golpe te deja en el suelo.

-bienvenido al black carnival, brother.

-GAMZEE NO, POR FAVOR NO-

Más golpes, ves manchas de rojo brillante y dorado, escuchas huesos romperse y tus gritos de dolor. Tu vista se nubla cuando ves en el rostro de Gamzee una sonrisa psicopata.

Los golpes poco a poco van aminorando la fuerza, liberas un gemido. ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Acabas de matar a tus amigos sin compasión alguna; miras con temor a Karkat.

-Eh...Karkat...Hehe Dime que soy un jodido idiota, anda...

No hay respuesta y nunca más la habrá, te acurrucas en el pecho de tu amigo y empiezas a llorar.

-Lo siento bro...Lo siento mucho.


End file.
